Gideon Emery
Gideon Emery (born September 12, 1972) is an English actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017-2019) - Anthony the Weasel, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2010) - Gotal (ep48), Kerch Kushi (ep54), Lott Dod, Mee Deechi, Toydarian Guard (ep47) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) - Copperhead 'Movies' *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - Trapper *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - Teeny 'TV Specials' *Disney Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2018) - Anthony the Weasel *Disney Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Rapunzel's Return (2019) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series: Queen for a Day (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series: Secret of the Sun Drop (2018) - Guard 'Web Animation' *DC Super Friends (2015) - Captain Cold/Leonard Snart Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Amazing Tales for Making Men Out of Boys (2009) - Narration *Biggles: The Authorized Biography (2013) - Narration *Casino Infernale (2013) - Narration *Chase Your Shadow: The Trials of Oscar Pistorius (2014) - Narration *DR. DOA (2016) - Narration *For Heaven's Eyes Only (2011) - Narration *From a Drood to a Kill (2015) - Narration *From Hell with Love (2010) - Narration *Hell Ship (2011) - Narration *Invictus (2012) - Narration *Kiteworld (2011) - Narration *Live and Let Drood (2012) - Narration *Moonbreaker (2017) - Narration *My Name Is Nathan Lucius (2018) - Narration *Night Fall (2018) - Narration *Operation Kronstadt (2010) - Narration *Ordinary Thunderstorms (2010) - Narration *Property of a Lady Faire (2014) - Narration *Size Matters Not: The Extraordinary Life and Career of Warwick Davis (2011) - Narration *Stalky and Co. (2015) - Narration *The Apocalypse Codex (2012) - Narration *The Atrocity Archives (2010) - Narration *The Bottom Billion (2009) - Narration *The Delirium Brief (2017) - Narration *The Duchess (2017) - Narration *The Fuller Memorandum (2011) - Narration *The Genesis Secret (2009) - Narration *The Illegal (2016) - Narration *The Jennifer Morgue (2010) - Narration *The Nightmare Stacks (2016) - Narration *The Price of Love and Other Stories (2009) - Narration *The Rhesus Chart (2014) - Narration *Zero World (2015) - Narration *Zombie Economics: How Dead Ideas Still Walk Among Us (2010) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2011) - Hottie Body Hump Club Announcer Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Vehicle AI *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Reginald Birch, Regular *Battlefield 3 (2011) - Henry Blackburn *Blade Kitten (2010) - Sol Trooper, Squamatan Worker (Infested), Squamatan Worker 4 *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII (2006) - Additional Voices *Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions of WWII (2007) - Additional Voices *Bound By Flame (2014) - Additional Voices *Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (2008) - PFC Dawson *Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007) - Bekele *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Gideon *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Mac, SAS 4 *Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts (2007) - Churchill, Major Blackmore *Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor (2009) - Churchill, Kangaroo, Stag *Crackdown 3 (2019) - TerraNova Watchman, Wilhelm Berg *Destiny (2015) - Master Ives *Destiny 2 (2017) - Devrim Kay, Additional Voices *Destiny 2: Forsaken (2018-2019) - Devrim Kay, Toland *Destiny 2: Shadowkeep (2019) - Toland *Diablo III (2012) - Joshua, Lloigor the Crazed *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Crusader (Male) *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Raleigh Samson *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Alarith, Taliesen *Dragon Age II (2011) - Fenris *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Meister Mudgutter, Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *F.3.A.R. (2011) - Additional Voices *Fallout 76 (2018) - Gym Rat, Holden McMerrick, Thomas Eckhart, Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Stranded Crew#1, Thrashball Fan#1 *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Poseidon, Prisoner, Soldier *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Crazed Soldier, Last Spartan, Poseidon *God of War III (2010) - Civilian, Poseidon, Shuffler *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Number One *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Thorin Oakenshield *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire (2017) - Ilenia *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Governor Sloan *Halo Wars (2009) - Jerome-092 (Cinematic), Suicide Grunts *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Captain James Cutter *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days (2010) - Additional Voices *Killzone: Shadow Fall (2013) - Jorhan Stahl *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Kyle, Royal Knight#1, Royal Knight#2 *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Duane, Encablossian Knight *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness, Copperhead *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Incidental Hobbits *Mad Max (2015) - Scavenger *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Captain Varl, Dactite (Astiguary), Dactite (Recovery), Olus, Razitof Azrus *Mass Effect (2007) - Assassin, Chellick *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Captain Gavorn, Kenn *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Brûz, Suladân *Overkill's The Walking Dead (2018) - Anderson Banks *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - EDF Trooper *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - British Commandos *Rift (2011) - Additional Voices *Rise of Nightmares (2011) - Josh *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 (2010) - PMC Squad 3 *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Tal'darim Executioner *Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron (2007) - Imperial Officer *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - General Rom Mohc, HAVt B5 Juggernaut, Imperial Officer, Prince Xizor, Zann Consortium HUD *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) - Additional Voices *Starhawk (2012) - Crowd, Rifters *Tekken: Tag Tournament 2 (2012) - Steve Fox *Tekken 6 (2009) - Steve Fox *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - John Connor *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Guard *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Buoyant Armiger, Constable Kren, Unel Darano *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Chief Rethelmir, Craftreeve Midalmo, Ferlaatelmo, Fletch, Sapiarch Soraturil, Vancano *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Gaius Maro, Imperial Soldier *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Bane *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - German Soldiers, Russian Soldiers *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Nigerian Mercenary, Additional Voices *Turok (2008) - Reese *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (2017) - Orca, Shoreline Mercenaries *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Indian Ocean Pirates, Marlowe's Agents *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Shoreline Mercenaries *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Guardsman, Sentinel *WildStar (2014) - Bounty Board, Corrigan Doon, Ikthian Male, Marauder, Mordesh Male *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Fergus Reid *Wolfenstein: The Old Blood (2015) - Fergus Reid *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Fergus Reid *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Brother Bruen, Brother Pike, Lorthemar Theron *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016-2018) - Lorthemar Theron, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012-2013) - Lorthemar Theron, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Urianger *Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (2007) - English Soldier, French Soldier *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Narration, Trevor Belmont *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Seneschal, Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sun Quan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Sun Quan *Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (2007) - Balthier, Zalmour Lucianada *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Balthier *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Gaius *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Asugi, Dwyer, Keaton *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Carlos Oliveira *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Kanbei Kuroda, Tatsuoki Saito *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Steve Fox *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Laurance Nelson, Additional Voices *Vanquish (2010) - Sam Gideon *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Orochi *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Orochi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (167) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (23) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:British Voice Actors